


Magic Man

by lrfbaratz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Heart, M/M, Magic man, Maybe sex, My First Destiel Fanfic, Song - Freeform, Song Lyrics, Songfic, but maybe, probably not, song!fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrfbaratz/pseuds/lrfbaratz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things between Sam and Dean have grown monotonous and arguments seem to be a part of the morning routine with Cas gone. In the midst of finding another probable case, Cas pops up, with little explanation of where he was and what happened to him. After things with the ghost clear up Sam catches the scent of a djinn a few rowns over. Once again things go awry for Dean and he wakes up in a strange place. Cas plays a different role in this version. Dean seems to enjoy it, but for how long? Or does he want to stay, even though he knows the consequences?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Come and Save Me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first attempt at a lenghty fanfic that i began at like 11. The first four or five chapters are written by me, but because it was turning into a piece of literary shit, I decided to allow my friend to take over because the idea of the djinn was hers in the first place and i have other works to focus on. Her writing is fantastic and maybe she can turn my piece of crap around. Thank you for reading and the amount of kudos you left, and the hits and everything. It was more than I expected on my first try. And yes i changed the name of this fic. I'm using the original title for a fluff one shot.

* * *

It all sort of began when Dean suddenly got back from Hell. When Castiel fixed the broken pieces and gripped Dean tight and raised him from perdition. Castiel saved Dean, whether Dean liked it or not. Needless to say, this was when the bond began.

The countless mentions of Dean and Castiel's relationship over time proved that their fondness of each other was obvious. Subtle sayings such as "Where is your boyfriend, Dean?" and "I don't know, why don't you ask that boyfriend of yours?" made Dean shift awkwardly, or caused him to avoid eye contact. But not once has Dean ever denied the idea.

* * *

 

Dean sat on the unfamiliar hotel bed. His legs flung over the side and his face was in his hands as he moved his fingers through his bed head hair. He was having trouble sleeping again.

"It's just a ghost." He would tell himself over and over again. He was stressing out over nothing. It was routine, he had done it a million times before. It was a human soul set on vengeance, and his job was to find the body then salt and burn it.

"Jesus Christ, Dean. Stop stressing out over nothing." He said aloud into the dark.

But what Dean's conscious mind didn't realize was that he wasn't stressing out over the case. He was stressing out over Cas. He hadn't responded to any calls, nor had he called to confirm he was alright, and he hadn't shown up in a while. Dean was worried subconsciously. After all, if Cas did manage to get himself into trouble again this wouldn't be the first time. But Dean's problem was the idea that someone or something was after Cas again, someone or something was after his angel again. And just the thought of this made Dean sick to his stomach, whether he was aware that these were his thoughts or not, he was stressing out over this, and as a result he was loosing sleep because of it.

"Ugh." Dean huffed as he flopped backward onto the bed with a loud _THUD_ _!_

Sam sprang up removing the gun from underneath his pillow and pointing it at the air around him as he scanned his surroundings. When he reached the conclusion that nothing was wrong he let his arm slack at his side.

"What the hell was that Dean?" he asked as he turned towards Dean.

"Sorry man, I hit the bed harder than I thought I would." Dean replied.

"What are you doing up in the first place?"

"I am having a hard time falling asleep. It's nothing okay? I am just a little stressed, but it'll blow over. It always blows over. Just go back to sleep." Dean's reply was long and extensive as he tried to avoid any further questioning.

"Okay..." Sam's eyebrows raised questioningly as he placed his gun back underneath his pillow and lay back down. _What the hell is wrong with him now?_ Sam thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep again.

When Sam's snoring picked back up again Dean relaxed.

_At least Sam is able to fall asleep easily._ Dean thought to himself. He was just glad that Sam wasn't having any problems and he could rest. Now if only he could do the same.

"Damnit Cas, where the hell are you?" Dean whispered aloud.

He half expected Cas to appear right then and there, in his trench coat, his backwards tie, his messy hair, and his crystal blue eyes. But he never showed. Instead Dean lay in bed wondering and hoping.

His thoughts were a continuous cycle of "Cas where the hell are you? God damnit." and "Cas, get your feathery ass down here.". But hope and silent prayers didn't solve anything. Dean knew that, but that didn't stop him from doing what he was doing.

He tried to silence his mind by closing his eyes and listening to music. But that didn't do anything but cause more thoughts to flood his mind. He then turned off his music, frustrated, and put on his shoes.

Before leaving he left a short note for Sam - _Be back in 15. From, Dean.-_.

He walked out the motel door and got into the impala. He put in the keys in the ignition and turned them, bringing the engine to a roar. No matter how many time he heard that sound, he would never get tired of hearing it.

He drove on back roads and city streets, not keeping track of time, just continuing on his journey to nowhere. He drove around and around in circles. He had nothing better to do, besides research, but he really didn't feel like researching the ghost, so instead he just drove a little longer.

 He turned on the radio and Boston's _Peace of Mind_ began to fill the car.

"I understand about indecision, But I don't care if I get behind, People livin' in competition, All I want is to have my peace of mind. Take a look ahead, take a look ahead, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah..." Dean mindlessly sang along.

He drummed his hands on the steering wheel to the beat of the song and threw his head back at the climax of the songs and sang loudly. Nobody was listening, nobody was with him, so why should he care how loud he was being, and how much of a dork he looked like.

"Dean." A familiar low and deep voice, growled behind Dean. Snapping his attention away from the road because of the sudden appearance of company. Dean swerved momentarily nearly running into a fire hydrant, then soon regained control of the car. He pulled over and turned the car off, then he spun around in his seat only to see Cas in the backseat.

"Cas! Cas, what the hell was that?! You nearly got me into a wreck! What the hell were you thinking?" He yelled at Cas, "Where the hell have you been?! You haven't been answering Sam or I's calls! You haven't shown up for at least a month! What the hell have you been doing? CAS! Answer me god damnit!"

Cas sat there, a little stunned, his eyes blown wide open.

"Dean. I-I'm sorry I haven't been around for a while, and I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to get in touch wi-" Cas began but was soon interrupted by more of Dean's yelling and accusations.

"A WHILE?! You haven't been around for _a while?!_ Cas, it's been an entire god damn month and three weeks. What the hell have you been doing?"

"Well Dean, if you would stop interrupting me, maybe I could tell you why i have been gone for as long as I have." Cas retorted.

Dean sat in silence anxious to hear Castiel's excuse for his absence.

"I have been gone for a month or so because I have been locked in Heaven." Cas said, "I was told that i was becoming to close with a human, and that human was beginning to influence my opinions and the decisions I was making."

"Does this human have a name?" Dean asked.

"Yes." was Castiel's response.

Dean waited for the rest of the sentence for at least a minute before he finally asked "What is the human's name?"

"Dean, the human is you. I am becoming to close to you. You are the one that is influencing my decisions and my opinions. You are the reason I have been gone for so long."

"Me?" Dean asked rhetorically with a hint of surprise in his voice. He wasn't really all that surprised, but the idea that he was the reason why Cas hadn't been around was what astonished him. "You were becoming to close with me, so they locked you in Heaven?"

"Yes, why are you repeating what I am saying?"

"I don't know, clarification. I don't know Cas, it's just something us humans do." Dean stated, "So if you have been locked up in Heaven for the last month and a half, how are you here now?"

"I managed to escape. Well, Ana helped me escape."

"Ana helped you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Dean, she is a friend."

"Yea, a friend who has betrayed you before."

"You think I don't know that Dean?" Cas' voice was suddenly defensive.

"I know you know Cas, I was just- you know what never mind. So, aren't the angels looking for you? Shouldn't you be constantly moving around to avoid being caught?"

"I was branded. They can't find me, or at the least, finding me will be much more difficult than it would be."

"Oh. Well I guess that is a good thing then, now isn't it?"

"What is with all of the small talk Dean? I thought you needed me for something important."

"I am making small talk to make up for lost time. i just want to talk to you Cas, is that too much to ask?"

"No Dean, it is fine. I agree we should make up for lost time, but I don't think we should be sitting in your car on the side of the road doing just that. Sam would probably like to know that I am back too, and I can imagine that you have been gone for more than fifteen minutes."'

"How did you know I put down fifteen minutes?"

"You always put down fifteen minutes."

"Oh. Well get into the front seat and we'll go back to the motel."

Castiel got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side and got in.

Dean put the keys back into the ignition and started the Impala and turned the radio back on. This time ACDC's _It's A Long Way to the Top_ was playing. But this time Dean didn't sing along and drum his hands on the steering wheel. Instead he just tapped his foot to the beat on the floor and looked at Cas through the corner of his eyes. He was happy that Cas was back but his stress did not disappear now that he knew that Cas had angels on his ass. But at least he knew where Cas was, and he now knew what exactly was going on with Cas's personal life in Heaven.

* * *

 

When Dean and Cas arrived at the motel Sam was awake, but he obviously hadn't been awake for long because he still had bed head and hadn't even tried to comb out his hair yet.

"Hey Dean-" Sam said as Dean walked through the door soon to be followed by Cas. "-and Cas?"

"Yea Sammy, Cas is back. He decided to pop in while I was driving." Dean sounded a little annoyed when he said the last part.

"Hello Sam. And Dean, I told you I was sorry." Cas forced Dean to look at him as he made an apologetic face at Dean.

"It's fine Cas, it really is." Dean said, but there was a slight hint of sarcasm in Dean's tone, but Cas ignored it.

"So, Cas. Where have you been?" Sam asked.

"I was locked up in Heaven." Cas answered.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I was growing to close with a human, and that human was beginning to influence my opinions and my decisions."

"Oh. Well I guess it is a good thing to have you back." There was no need for Sam to ask who that human was because he already knew the answer was Dean. _'A more profound bond'_ Cas had said once when he responded to Dean's call but hadn't responded to Sam's in a while. There wasn't a question in Sam's mind who the 'influential human' was that had caused Cas to be secluded from the planet for a month and a half.

Dean moved to the bed where he was supposed to be sleeping, he sat down and took off his shoes then flung himself back onto the bed to sleep.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam asked.

"I am going to try to go to sleep, what else could i possibly be doing?" Dean answered crabbily. It was obvious he was sleep deprived but that didn't change Sam's response.

"Dean, we have to work on the case. We have to dig up research on the ghost and the connections between the victims. We have a shit ton of work to do today and you want to sleep?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I want to do. So shut up so I can get some sleep."

"Dean, why didn't you sleep last night?" Sam asked as he got up from the chair he was sitting in. "Get your ass up, we have work to do." Sam said as he shook Dean to get him up.

"I didn't sleep last night because I was too god damn stressed to sleep. Just give me like an hour or two."

"Whatever. I'm going to the library." Sam said. He put on his shoes and quickly combed his hair before leaving the motel and going to the library.

It wasn't long before Dean fell asleep and began to snore. But Cas never left. He was still standing in the same spot he was standing in when he was talking to Sam about why he had been gone for so long.

Slowly Cas moved to the table in the kitchen, careful not to wake Dean. He sat down in one of the chairs and watched Dean's chest rise and fall as he took in the air around him to breath.

To some people this action may have seemed stalkerish, or obsessive. But to Cas it was something to do in a room with no TV, and he didn't want to leave Dean alone in the motel. So instead Cas sat in the chair for the hour that Dean was out and watched his chest rise and fall, and rise and fall, and rise and fall. Not once did Castiel take his eyes off of him.

"I missed you so much." Cas whispered aloud as he watched Dean.

Although Dean may not have heard it, Dean was thinking the exact same thing. And Cas had wished Dean would have heard his small comment, just to see what Dean would have to say.

But instead Cas continued to sit in the silent motel room and watch Dean's chest rise and fall. And Cas tried to match Dean's breathing rate but found it pointless and difficult to breath at such a slow rate.

_'I missed you so god damn much.'_


	2. Don't Make This Tough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets back from studying with new info on the ghost (Donna Parks). Dean, Sam, and Cas all go out to interrogate the ghost's old friends-with-benefits partner.

* * *

Dean suddenly woke up after hearing the furnace kick on in the motel room, with a _BANG!_ He got up and turned around to see Cas sitting at a chair in the kitchen, staring at him.

 

"Cas, what the fuck, man?" Dean looked confused and a little embarrassed.

Cas looked dumb struck, his cheeks began to turn red from the embarrassment of Dean catching him. _Damn furnace._ Cas thought to himself. He opened his mouth to speak, to try to explain, but nothing came out, nothing happened. So he simply closed his mouth and looked out the window like nothing happened.

"Cas? Cas?!" Dean shouted to try and capture the angel's attention once more. But Cas didn't respond, he just continued to look out the window. Dean got up from the bed and walked over to the fridge, if Cas wasn't going to respond then, fine, so be it. Dean didn't want awkward tension between them, Cas had finally gotten back after going a-wall for nearly two months and Dean wanted to make up for lost time. He searched the fridge for food, but he found nothing besides a half-eaten candy bar and three bottles of beer. "Where's the food? We can't be out already, we just got fast food last night." Dean looked over at Cas to see what he had to say, but he was still just staring out the window like some sort of lost puppy or some shit.

Dean slammed the refrigerator door frustratingly. "CAS!" he yelled at him.

Cas snapped his head back towards Dean. "What, Dean?" he asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Talk to me. You've been gone, you're back, and i want to talk to you. But i would appreciate it if you would actually talk back to me so we can have a conversation."

"Okay. What would you like to talk about, Dean?"

"Hell, I don't know Cas, I just want to talk."

"Well what about the case? What are you hunting?"

"See Cas, this is communication." he smirked. "Well we're hunting a ghost. Some sort of haunting at this old diner, staff is disappearing and reappearing without a pulse."

"Just, dead? What do the reports say about the cause of death?"

"Well, food poisoning. A very _severe_ case of food poisoning in every vic."

Cas took a minute to think about this new information. Food poisoning. This was something different, something new. A ghost in an old diner that was killing the staff by giving them severe cases of food poisoning. It was interesting and thrilling and Cas could hear the excitement in Dean's voice when he talked about the case. He admired that about Dean, it was one of his many good traits. The way he got so excited over his job, and the way he gets so happy when he talks about a case or his job, it was just something that Cas admired about Dean.

"That is interesting, and different. Have you ever come across this before?" Cas spoke after a few moments of silent thought.

"No, and that is what makes this so exciting. It's something different and new. But at the same time it's the same as it always is, it's routine, it's something I know how to do, it's reassuring." Dean's eyes sparkled with enthusiasm.

Suddenly Sam burst in through the door carrying a few books, he was back from the library. He looked over at Dean and Cas and said "I found something!".

"What did you find Sammy?" Dean asked, interested to find out what Sam had dug up on the ghost.

Cas just stared at Sam expectantly, sneaking looks at Dean. _'God,'_ Cas thought to himself. Dean's eyes resembled fireworks and his smile was wide enough to stretch across the country, it was amazing the way he just brightened up whenever a ghost was brought up.

"Well, I was looking into incidents at the diner, and it turns out a woman by the name of-" Sam shuffled through one of the books that he had in his hand, scanning the pages with his index finger, "-Donna Parks got severe food poisoning about 5 years ago at the diner. She claimed after she got sick that she was poisoned on purpose, but there was no evidence for her claim. But she ended up coming back to the diner to sue, and while waiting to speak with the manager she- she died."

"She just fell over? Or did something actually happen?" Dean asked to clarify things.

"Well, she had a seizure." Sam responded.

"A seizure? From food poisoning?"

"In severe and life-threatening cases it is possible to have seizures, and die."

"That's messed up. So the lady claims she was poisoned on purpose, she tries to sue the diner, then falls over dead on the floor, and she becomes some instant psycho-bitch ghost?"

"In a way, yes. It was rumored that she was having an affair with one of the cooks and they had a falling out. If anybody did poison her on purpose it was probably the guy she was having an affair with."

"What's the mystery man's name?"

"Michael Carmen. And based on what I have learned about him in the past-" Sam looked down at his watch, "two hours, he is a pretty strong candidate for purposely hurting somebody."

"How so?" Cas chimed in.

"He's gotten into trouble with the authorities on many occasions, all have been with alcohol abuse, or bar fights. He even went to jail for a few weeks once because he was getting in trouble too often on too many occasions. Basically what I am saying is this guy has a short temper, it really wouldn't surprise me if he were to purposely give somebody food poisoning."

"So, are we just gonna stand here and talk about him, or are we going to go question the guy?" Dean asked.

"What excuse do we have to talk to him Dean? We can't just ask the guy about his relationship with Donna, we have to have a reason to ask him. And he would definitely be confused if we were the F.B.I. asking about a relationship he might have had ten years ago with a dead woman. You can't go into a fight without a weapon Dean." Sam explained. He had a point, but that didn't mean Dean was going to admit it. But they did need to think of an excuse, some sort of way to interrogate the guy without raising suspicion.

"Well, um, we could- Hell, I don't know Sam, you're the nerd, think of something. We could go ask him as 'friends' of Donna." Dean offered.

"Yea, I guess that could work. Let's go."

Dean got up and followed Sam before turning around and seeing Cas still sitting there.

"Well, come on Cas. You're not going to sit here and look out the window all day." Dean said to Cas. The guy had been gone for long enough, he didn't need to be away from him anymore than he had been.

Cas got up from the chair he was sitting in and followed Dean out the door. Dean climbed into the driver's seat and Sam sat shotgun while Cas climbed into the back. Dean grabbed the keys from his pocket and placed them into the ignition, starting up the car.

"Where am I taking her Sammy?" Dean looked at Sam expectantly waiting for an answer as Sam rooted through yet another book that he had in his arm.

"2695 Ember Drive. I think it is off the main road, on the left." Sam responded.

Dean pulled out of the parking space at the motel and turned onto the main road. He kept going straight until Sam told him to turn and they pulled onto Ember Drive. It wasn't long before they reached Michael Carmen's house. It was a small beige home, with a one car garage, a green front door on a ramshackle front porch, and the house itself looked a little run down, like it needed remodeling.

Together, all three men got out of the car at the same time. They walked up the front door of the house and knocked. A man came up to the door. His beard was uneven and growing longer in some spots, it looked like he hadn't shaved in a week or two. He wore green pajama pants that reeked of liquor, his white t-shirt was dirty and didn't really look white anymore, he wore plaid slippers that were falling apart at the seams, the robe that he had on was a dark blue with holes everywhere, as if he had owned it for years and never took it off.

"Michael Carmen?" Sam asked the man standing in front of them.

"What the hell do you want?" He looked accusingly at the three men.

"We would like to talk to you about Donna Parks."

"What the hell do you wanna know about Donna Parks? Why do you want to know about Donna Parks?" He stood up a little straighter as if taking offense.

"Well we were friends of hers an-" Sam was interrupted.

"Donna Parks died five years ago, what the hell makes you think that you have to come to my house and ask me about _her_?"

"Well her death anniversary is coming up soon, and we wanted to come to town and remember her. And we wanted to go to some old friends of hers and tell them about it."

"I wasn't Donna's friend." Michael's back was completely straight and his arms were crossed over his chest, he was in a defensive stance. His body language was giving off all sorts of signs that he had something to hide. But what was he hiding?

"Well she was having an affair with you."

"How the hell did you know that?"

"So you were having an affair with Donna?"

Michael stopped, his eyes grew wide and large. He hadn't meant to say that.

"Well, yes, I was. But what does that have to do with anything? We had a falling out later on, and then she died. That was my relationship with Donna Parks, and there is nothing more to it."

"A falling out? What kind of falling out?"

"You know, for being her so called 'friends' you sure don't know a lot about Donna." Michael accused them.

 "Donna kept this kind of information away from us. So, what happened between you and Donna?"  
 Dean spoke up.

Michael looked at Dean questioningly then went on to say, "She started standing me up, she wouldn't come over as often as she used to, she claimed her husband was becoming 'suspicious'. And one day she told me it was over, she said I drank to much, and I got into trouble with the law to often, and she couldn't stay with a guy like that."

"Were you upset with Donna because she ended it?" Cas asked. Dean and Sam turned around to look questioningly at Cas. He just shrugged as if to say 'Might as well get in on the action myself.'

"I was furious. She ended it just like that. And then I started drinking more that I usually would to get my mind off of her. And basically ever since I've been alone, and I haven't seen any other women."

"You make it sound like you loved her." Sam said accusingly.

"No, I didn't love her. I was just missing out on great sex."

"I could understand that." Dean said with a shrug.

"Wait, why am I telling you this? You don't need to know about me and Donna's relationship. What did you come here for anyway?"

"Well, we were going to ask you to come pay your respects to Donna on her death anniversary. But based on the way you've been acting, I don't think you would want to come. So, goodbye sir." Sam said respectfully.

"You're damn right, I don't have any respects to pay Donna Parks. Goodbye." Michael said sternfully as he backed away from the door frame and slammed the door.

"Well, that was interesting." Dean said to Cas and Sam.

"Whatever, we got what we needed, let's get out of here before he comes back and yells at us for loitering." Sam said to Dean.

Together the three men turned around and walked back down the sidewalk, and got into the Impala. Each had their own, unspoken, seat in the car, Dean in the driver's seat, Sam sat shotgun, and Cas was always in the back.

"That guy reeked of alcohol. I don't understand how he got that Donna chick to bang him if he was always that way. Maybe he had something special." Dean spoke on the drive back home. "Does he still have his job at the diner?"

"No, he was fired. He got into trouble with the law to much, and he isn't exactly what some would call a 'people person'." Sam answered.

"Hmm. Maybe she was getting free food at the diner, or maybe she got some sort of discount." Dean laughed.

"Dude, that's gross." Sam said.

"Well Sammy, we have to figure it out to understand our ghost a little better, now don't we?" Dean laughed even more, and a smile spread across his face. He looked at Cas in the rear-view mirror, only to find Cas staring right back at him. "So Cas, you finally decided to speak tonight didn't ya?" He taunted Cas in a joking manner.

"Well, I decided that if I was going to be standing there I might as well get in on the action myself." He replied with a small smile. He looked at Dean's eyes in the mirror and Dean looked back into his. Dean soon had to break the eye contact to be able to pay attention to the road, but that didn't stop Cas from looking at Dean.

It wasn't long before Dean pulled the Impala into the parking lot of the motel and put it in park. He removed the keys from the ignition and opened up the door. Sam and Cas got out of the car not long after Dean, and together they all walked inside of the room.

"I need to hit the shower." Dean said as they walked inside.

"Whatever, just hurry up. Don't forget that I need to take one too." Sam replied.

Dean grabbed a towel from underneath the cabinet and walked into the bathroom. It wasn't long before Sam could hear the water running.

"So, Cas, want a beer?" Sam asked.

"I guess, but according to Dean you guys only have 2 left. You should probably save one for Dean." Cas said.

"Do you want a beer or not?"

"No thank you."

"Suit yourself." Sam said as he opened the fridge and pulled out one of the remaining beers. "Ugh, we need food. When Dean gets out of the shower can you tell him I walked down to the mini-mart to pick up some food for me?"

"Uh, sure." Cas replied.

Sam walked out the door and left Cas standing by himself in the middle of the room. The only noise in the motel was the sound of the furnace and the running water from the shower. Cas walked over to the table in the small kitchen area and sat down, having no where else to sit. It was late afternoon in the fall, so the sky was beginning to grow dark already. Cas simply stared out the window listening to the running water. It wasn't long before the sound of Dean's shower no longer existed and Cas sat upright, still looking out the window.

Dean came out of the bathroom briefly after, his hair was wet and he was wearing nothing but boxers and an old band t-shirt. He looked around the room before finally asking, "Where did Sam go?".

"Oh, he walked to the mini-mart to go get some food." Cas said, he turned towards Dean and marveled at the fact that Dean was wearing a minimal amount of clothing.

"Oh, did he say how long he would be gone?"

"No, he just left."

"So how long have you been sitting there?"

"About ten minutes."

"What have you been doing for the past ten minutes in complete silence?"

"Looking out the window."

"Oh. Well, has anything interesting happened outside the window?" Dean asked, walking over to the fridge to pull out a beer.

"Other than the occasional bird, no."

"Hey Cas, can I ask you something?" Dean asked, sitting down in the chair beside Cas.

"Sure Dean, you can ask me anything." Cas replied sitting up a little straighter.

"How exactly was I influencing your opinions and decisions? How did _I_ get you locked in Heaven for nearly 2 months."

Cas seemed to take a moment and think about what Dean had just asked him. "Dean, I was spending a lot of time with you, your ideas and your own decision making began to rub off on me. And I guess Heaven didn't like that."

"Well why did they take you away from me- us, for such a long period of time?"

"I really don't know Dean," Cas said, looking into Dean's eyes, "maybe they thought that spending time away from you would set my mind on the correct path." Cas's eyes scanned over the length of Dean's body. He was thankful Sam had left, he could spend this time alone with Dean, and discuss little things, and make up for lost time.

"Well, they're dicks for doing that. I've been freaking out, worrying because you were gone. I thought you got yourself in trouble again, or you had some other dick angel on your ass again. And when you popped up in my car, I was thankful that you were okay." Dean almost regretted telling Cas all of that. _Dean, what is wrong with you. Cas is gonna freak if you tell him that kind of stuff._ He thought to himself.

But Cas didn't freak. Instead he said "I've been worrying about you too Dean. I wanted to tell you where I was, but I couldn't. And it was tearing me apart, not being able to tell you." Cas stared at Dean and told Dean with his eyes that he understands.

"I am so glad you feel the same way, Cas." Dean said, "Hey... Cas... can I- can I ask you something?"

"Sure Dean, you can ask me anything, you know that." Cas tilted his head to the side curiously as he awaited Dean's question.

"Well, Cas... I- Do you-" Dean was interrupted by Sam barging through the door.

"I bring donuts, beer, pie, and fast f-" Sam's voice carried throughout the room, but then he noticed Dean and Cas. They were looking at each other intently, and suddenly Sam felt as if he was intruding. Dean looked a little pissed at Sam for coming in like he did, when he did, and Sam just said, "What? Were you having a party without me?". He gave a small smirk, he knew what was going on, but decided not to say anything.

Dean continued to stare at Sam, but then he looked over at Cas who was still staring at him, awaiting the question. But instead of finishing what he had started before he was interrupted by Sam, he lightly patted Cas' leg and said "You know what? Never mind, I'll ask you later, it's not important right now and I'm- just never mind." Dean rose up from the chair and Cas looked a little disappointed, whatever it was that Dean was about to ask was not something he wanted Sam to hear, so he decided he would wait.

"So, Sammy, you gonna take a shower?" Dean asked as he looked at Sam and grabbed the beer from the table and took a drink  from it.

"Umm, yea. I guess." Sam looked at Dean questioningly, "Dinner is in the bag, I got three burgers in case Cas wanted one." He turned towards the bathroom and grabbed a towel and quickly got into the bathroom, he felt an odd tension in the air, and he was sick of being stuck in it, so he made it his goal to get into the shower before something happened.

As Dean looked at Sam rush into the bathroom he felt a little relaxed, he had more time with Cas all to himself. He would not necessarily admit that to himself, but that didn't stop him from smuggly walking back over to Cas and saying "Well Cas, you heard him. Do you want a burger, yes or no?"

"Um, sure Dean." Cas replied as Dean handed him one of the burger's from the bag. Angels did not really need to eat, but Cas liked burgers a lot, so why not?

Dean grabbed a burger himself and slipped back into the chair he was sitting in when he was talking to Cas a few moments ago, only this time he inched the chair slightly closer to Cas. The entire time Sam was in the shower it was nothing but silence with the few exceptions of the running water, the furnace, and the sounds of the two men chewing their food, and the crinkling of the paper the burgers were wrapped in.

 _If only every day were like this._ Dean thought to himself. It may have taken him a while to realize it, but Dean never wanted to be without Cas. Never.


	3. Don't Know What I'm Gonna Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the hunt slowly reaches the resolution, it is only the beginning for Dean's realization that he may in fact have a thing for Cas. Cas begins to learn the ways of a becoming a hunter with Dean's guidance.

* * *

Dean and Cas took turns glancing at each other through their eyelashes while they were eating their food. The surrounding silence gave them time to think about their relationship, about what is to become of this "profound bond", about each other.

Sam soon walked out of the bathroom not long after the squealing of the water pipes came to a stop. He was dressed in pajama pants with an old green tee shirt and his hair was soaking with water.

"Sammy!" Dean exclaimed with a smirk, "Are you gonna eat or not? Because if not I'm gonna eat your food."

"You really are a human garbage disposal. Where does your appetite end? And yes, I am planning on eating my food." Sam replied.

"My appetite never ends, you and I both know that." Dean tossed the leftover burger at Sam. He unwrapped the burger as he walked over to the table that Dean and Cas were sitting at. He smirked to himself when he saw how close Dean was to Cas.

It wasn't long before all three were done eating. Sam and Dean needed rest, but Cas was an angel, he didn't sleep.

"Cas, what are you going to do? Are you going to book a room... or what?" Dean asked.

"No, I'm going to stay here." He replied.

"Yea, that's great. We'll have a slumber party, braid Sam's hair. Where are you gonna sleep?"

"I don't sleep."

"Okay, well I need my four hours."

"I will watch over you."

"Yea, not again."

"Again?" Sam interrupted.

Both Dean and Cas stared at Sam and replied in unison "Nothing". Sam stared back at both of them looking confused and uncertain.

"Look, can't you just go walk outside or something, go to a bar, visit the Bahamas?" Dean asked the angel.

"Well I suppose I could. What would you rather I do?"

"Cas, I really don't care. Just find something to do for the next couple of hours so I can get my beauty rest."

"Alright." And within an instant the angel was out of there.

"I think you upset him." Sam said to Dean.

"What do you mean?"

"He just wanted to," Sam put on his best puppy dog face and continued "watch over you." He burst into laughter as soon as the last word came out of his mouth.

"Shut up."

"Oh come on, it's a little funny. I've seen the way you two act around each other."

"Sammy, shut up. I need some sleep, and knowing Cas, he's going to give us exactly four hours, so I need to get as much sleep in as I can. Understand? Great." Dean climbed onto the bed and turned away from Sam.

Sam just continued to quietly laugh as he got into bed himself. It amused him when his brother got all fumy on the subject of Castiel.

* * *

Dean was right, Castiel arrived back at the motel exactly 4 hours after he was told to leave. Both Sam and Dean were still sleeping when he arrived so he decided to quietly pace the room and watch over them. _He said four hours._ Cas told himself. Technically he wasn't doing anything against what Dean had said. Dean told him four hours. He gave him four hours, he walked around town, he went to a bar and witnessed some older men fighting over a hooker, he went to the Bahamas and looked at the tropical plants and admired the exotic animals. He did what Dean had told him. Cas then decided to sit down at the table again and stare out the window. It was still somewhat dark outside, but the sun was on the horizon.

It was about 5 minutes before Dean woke up. Sam remained asleep, he could usually get in about one more hour more than Dean.

"Cas?" Dean's vision was still slightly blurry from just waking up, but he could spot that trench coat in a crowd of a million.

When Cas heard Dean's raspy-not-yet-awake-morning-voice his attention snapped from the window to Dean, "Yes Dean?".

"How long have you been here?"

"About 5 minutes. Why?"

"I just wanted to make sure you haven't been sitting here for the past hour, that's all." Dean began to slowly get out of the bed, he raised his arms above his head to stretch and yawn, relieving any stiffness brought on from sleep. After stretching he got up and went to the fridge. He shuffled around what was inside making displeased grumbling noises when he couldn't find what he wanted.

"All we have is donuts?" Dean asked nobody. It was a problem of his, complaining out loud- to nobody in particular. He made another grumbling noise and took the donuts out of the fridge. They were not anything special, just simple honey glazed donuts that were in a plastic box, it wasn't unusual for breakfast, and it wasn't that they were the worst thing Dean had ever had, it just got boring after a while.

Cas looked at Dean, contemplating whether he should talk or not. He considered asking Dean what he wanted, because whatever he wanted he could get it for him in a short amount of time. But he decided against it.

Dean reached into the box and pulled out a doughnut, he shoved it in Cas' direction and asked him if he wanted one, but Cas declined. So he just popped it into his own mouth, without caring what ended up on his face.

" I am going to need something to drink." He claimed, his mouth still full of the doughnut he offered to Cas. He got up and grabbed a solo cup that Sam must have gotten at the mini-mart last night and filled it up with faucet water from the sink.

" 's a shame Sammy's not up yet. He might miss out on all of the donuts." He smirked. He tried to say it loud enough that Sam would wake up but Sam didn't even move. "Whatever. Cas, are you sure you don't want one?"

"Yes, Dean, I am sure."

"Suit yourself." He said, stuffing another doughnut into his mouth.

 _For a man who was complaining so much about the breakfast choice, you sure are enjoying it._ Cas thought to himself. But Dean was a bottomless pit when it came to food. It was enjoyable to watch though, the way he got so happy when he was eating something he liked, and it was comical to watch him consume what would usually be about 3 servings. To be completely honest Dean looked kind of adorable, he looked like a small child having a cake for the first time. Castiel let out a small laugh accidentally while his mind wandered.

"What are you laughing about?" Dean muttered, sound escaping between the doughnut and his cheeks just barely.

"Nothing."Cas replied, completely unprepared for that laugh to slip.

Dean gave Cas a suspicious look before going back to eating his doughnut.

* * *

Sam pulled out the laptop and began browsing through the local news and the local library websites to dig up some more on Donna. When he clicked on the home button on the news website he saw the newest article. "ANOTHER EMPLOYEE KICKS THE BUCKET AT THE DINER", it read.

"Uh, Dean?" He said pushing the laptop towards Dean.

"What? But an employee was killed two days ago! Already?" Dean replied.

"Well, looks like the health inspector will be paying a visit today. Well, health _inspectors_."

"What about Cas? Is he just gonna tag along, or what. He needs a badge." Dean looked at Cas and then back at Sam.

"I will go get myself a badge, it shouldn't take too long." And Cas was gone just like that. It was maybe 10 minutes before he was back again. "I got a badge." His smile could stretch around the world, he was obviously happy to be with Dean and Sam, and being a hunter.

"Alright," Dean looked at Cas proudly, he was becoming just like them, and at the moment Dean couldn't tell whether that was a bad thing or a good thing, "when do we leave?".

"Well, I do not see why we can't just go right now."

"We have to get dressed first. That is a good reason. But after we get dressed we can go, what do you say about that Sammy?"

Sam just glared at Dean, "Whatever you say smart ass.", but he said it with a small smile.

* * *

They pulled into the diner driveway, they all looked rather surprised at the amount of cars in the parking lot.

"Nearly 10 cases of severe food poisoning, and people are still waiting in line for a spot at the diner? Are people crazy?" Dean remarked in surprise.

"Maybe death just doesn't effect people like it used too." Sam responded.

They got out of the car and walked up to the door, opening it only to hear the little tune of imitated bells ring through the lobby of the diner. A few people sat in chairs in the lobby awaiting a seat or take out. It looked normal, as if nobody had ever died there at all.

"Um, hello. I'm Jerry Wanek, I am from the health department. Me and my associates are here to investigate your food poisoning problem." Sam said to the lady standing at the podium in the lobby.

"Can I see some I.D.?" She asked.

"Of course." Sam said flipping his fake badge out simultaneously with Dean, Cas dropped his on the floor while trying to be just like Dean.

The woman looked uncertainly at Cas, and Dean caught her glare and explained, "He's new to the job." with a slight shrug as he looked sympathetically at Cas.

"Follow me. I am assuming you want to talk to my boss?" She questioned winding them through the various tables and waiters to get to her boss' office. "Well here you are. If you want to know anything, he knows the answer." She said knocking on the door. "Mr. Maxwell, the Health Department is here. They want to talk about the food poisoning. "The door swung open as soon as she finished her sentence.

A shorter man stood in front of them, his white hair was receding and his white mustache looked like a caterpillar inching its way over his mouth when he talked. It took Dean a lot to keep himself from laughing because of the way it squirmed when he said, "Hello boys, what can I help you with." Along with being short he was also slightly pudgy, his large belly was looking for an escape from the small confinement known as the man's tan khakis. His long-sleeve, navy blue, button down was also struggling at containing the mass of the man in one area. To be completely honest, the man wasn't even that big, his clothes were just a size to small.

"Hello Sir, may we come into your office so we can discuss the recent food poisonings that have taken place over the past few days?" Sam asked.

"Yes, of course." Mr. Maxwell stepped away from the door gesturing for them to come on in and take a seat.

All three sat down in the small lawn chairs that the man had set out in his office. The colors of the lawn chairs did not match the decor of the room, or the diner at all. One was made up of bright pink and orange plastic that weaved across the chair providing support for whomever was sitting there. The other two chairs were made of a very cheap looking, artificial bamboo. Without questioning it or even taking a second glance all three of them sat down in the chairs while the man walked around the desk in front of them to sit down in the dark grey office chair.

"So, what do you want to know about the food poisonings?" Mr. Maxwell asked.

"Well I guess we might as well mention the very first food poisoning you had here. It was about five years ago, her name was Donna Parks. Ring any bells?"

"Ah yes, Donna Parks. She collapsed in a chair while waiting to speak to me. She died right there. Very severe case of food poisoning she had. I didn't know the woman personally, but it is a shame she died right here in the diner."

"But she was only the first person to get food poisoning from this diner. There have been 7 other cases since them, and recently the numbers have spiked. There have been 2 in the past weekend. Do you have an explanation for that?"

"Well, as you may have heard, Donna was supposedly purposely inflicted with food poisoning. The other ones, well I can tell you that they may have gotten food poisoning from somewhere else."

"So you admit that Donna was purposely given food poisoning?" Cas chimed in.

"Well, I guess. That was a common belief at the time."

"So you knew that one of your staff members had poisoned her on purpose, but you did nothing about it?" Dean asked.

"Well when you say it like that it makes me sound like I am just as bad as the guy that did it."

Dean, Cas, and Sam all looked at the man accusingly, he clearly was not getting the point here.

"Look, what evidence did I have to support it? You can't just fire a guy for no reason."

"Well from what I understand he was coming to work drunk anyway." Dean said.

Mr. Maxwell looked like a deer caught in the headlights, his eyes got huge and his palms became extremely sweaty very quickly.

"I had ties with the man, okay. We had deals, both he and I had promises to keep, that is why he stayed on." His voice was quiet and hasty when he spoke. Whatever promises the man was keeping were obviously dangerous, or could at the very least ruin his reputation as a business man.

Sam, Dean, and Cas all exchanged side ways glances at each other, all of their sideways looks had the same question; "Was he in on it too?"


	4. Face The Night

* * *

The three of them did not get that much info out of Mr. Maxwell, other than his biggest association with "Dead Donna" was he knew that Michael had been the one to poison her, but he couldn't say anything about it because of "ties" he had with him. It was rather peculiar, but the diner was busy, and they couldn't get the man to give them information through force with, well, bystanders, and witnesses. The last thing that they needed was to have their asses in jail again, or to make matters worse, another spot on "America's Most Wanted" list, especially after they had already "died" three times, give or take a few.

They began to grow impatient at how slow the case was coming along, it was seemingly impossible, and the ghost was so weird.

"But..." Dean began, "It just doesn't feel the same anymore. The case. It's weird. I mean, a ghost, that gives people food poisoning? Aren't her bones in the cemetery? What the hell are we still doing here anyway?"

"No, Dean. She is not in the cemetery. We've been over this a million times. Hell, you were there when we tried to dig up the grave, there was nothing there. Just an empty coffin." Sam responded.

"But, Sam. It is just going by so slowly, it shouldn't even be this hard. I just wanna gank the bitch and be done. Is that too much to ask?"

Sam sat in silence. Looking disbelievingly at Dean. This was a new side of him, that he hadn't seen... well, ever. It wasn't necessarily out of character for Dean to be impatient, but when it came to a case, it was odd. Although Dean was right, this case was moving at the pace of a sloth, any information, if any was difficult to come by, all they needed was a body. That was it. But her grave was empty. The coffin never seemed to have been bothered, so the real question was, what happened to her body?

* * *

The next few days droned by, research was limited to the same sources and none of them were helping.

"Well, wouldn't it make sense to ask people who work at the cemetery about Donna's burial? Wouldn't they know something about her?" Cas said while he was looking through yet another log from the church about funerals.

Sam and Dean stared at Cas with surprise. How the hell did they not think about that?

"Well ba-Cas, you're a genius." Sam and Cas looked at Dean oddly. _Did he almost call Cas babe? But, Cas was just a really good friend, no homo involved._

Shrugging off whatever happened, they went to the cemetery's main office, searching for the man in charge of the burials. After knocking on the door for about a minute, and not receiving an answer Dean kicked in the door, not expecting the door to give in, leaving his leg stuck in the door, a gigantic hole surrounding it.

"What the..." Dean said as he pulled his leg out of the door, leaning down to look through the hole. "It looks... empty. And it smells like... jesus christ, it smells like a high school locker room that has never been cleaned."

"Dean, can you open the door or not?" Sam asked Dean.

"Yea, just give me a sec." He replied as he stuck his arm through the door and felt around for the door knob. "Got it." He exclaimed, opening the door.

As they walked inside all they could see was an empty front room, the windows were dirty and little light made it through the thick coating of grime that lined the wooden frame. When the door closed behind them they could see the reason why the door gave away when Dean attempted to kick it in, the wood was dry-rotted, and it looked as if termites had made a meal of it more than once.

"On the left." Sam said, pointing out the hallway.

They could hear the murmurs of voices as they walked down the hallway, the murmurs growing louder and soon turning into conversations and they could make out the distant sound of a TV in the background.

When they turned the corner into the room that the noise was coming from they could see three men sitting around a television watching WWE. Each of them had a beer in hand, and when they got it excited the beer sloshed around in the bottle, some of it spilling out.

Then one of them turned around before Dean could knock on the door.

"The hell are you?" A heavy set man spat at Dean. Then he saw Sam and Cas come in behind, "The hell? You aren't getting any of my money. Jim, get the shotgun." A skinny guy got up and ran to a closet in the back of the room to grab the gun, he came out with it already in position.

"Whoa there, calm your horses cowboy. We're just here for a little information." Dean said pulling out his badge. Sam and Cas following his actions.

"Sorry, agent. Jim, put that damn gun away." He scolded Jim as if it was his idea to get the gun. "What do you want exactly?"

"We just need to ask a few questions about the burial of Donna Parks." Sam explained.

"Sure, whatever you need. Alex, can you turn off that TV?" He said gesturing for the three men to sit down. "Alright, so, what do you want?"

"Well, first of all, did you bury Donna?" Dean just came right out and said it.

"No, I didn't, but Jim did."

"I don't think you understand, did you bury her? Did you put her body into the casket and lower her six feet under?"

"Well, like I said, I didn't bury her, Jim did." Dean let out a frustrated sigh.

"Listen, man, do you have a record of Donna being buried?"

"We should, somewhere." The man turned to Jim. "Did you bury this Donna chick, or was the casket empty?"

"I don't know, it's been a while." Jim said hesitantly.

"Well that's just great! We've got the FBI here and you can't even remember if you buried an empty casket or not! You are a worthless-"

"HEY!" Dean yelled, "Shut the hell up. You have no right to be yelling at him dumb ass."

"Dea-" Sam began but Dean stopped him before he could say anything.

"I don't know what the fuck your problem is, but you need to realize you're being hypocritical, you are the worthless piece of shit here, you're drunk right now, and I'm sure you've been like this most of the day."

"Wel-" The man tried to interrupt Dean, but Dean wasn't having it.

"No, shut up. I can see the way Jim acts when he speaks, I can see the bruises on his arms and one right there on his hip. It's not right, and you deserve to be in prison for that shit. And I might just have to check into that later on, but right now we're discussing a case, so sit your ass down, leave Jim alone, and tell us where the fuck the damn burial charts are." His voice growing deeper and angrier as he continued on.

Everybody in the room looked at Dean with surprise, and Jim looked at him as if he was his savior. Dean didn't realize that he was practically over top of the man that he was yelling at, piercing the other man with his glare.

Dean straightened his shirt and his tie, cleared his throat and then sat back down. And he acted as if everything was normal.

The man that Dean had yelled at was petrified, his mouth agape, and his eyes were blown wide. Dean realized that he probably wasn't going to respond anytime soon so he turned to Jim and asked, "Do you know where the burial charts are?"

"Y-yea, follow me." He replied, still shocked at Dean.

Dean got up and Cas followed. Dean looked back at Sam as if to say 'You coming?', but Sam replied with "Nah, I'll just stay here and try to find out more."

* * *

"They should be in here." Jim said, opening the door to a room that was filled with dented file cabinets.

"Oh my god." Dean said.

"Cas, is it possible you can take care of this?"

Cas just stood there for a second, his eyes narrowed and he looked... constipated.

"What- what is he doing?" Jim asked Dean.

"He's looking for Donna's papers."

"Then why does he look like he's taking a crap?"

"Ummm, I really don't-"

"They didn't bury Donna." Cas said. "And I don't defecate." He replied knowingly to Jim's comment. Cas turned around and walked back out the door.

"Wha-" Jim began, but Dean interrupted.

"Don't even ask." Dean said to Jim as he turned to follow Cas.

* * *

"Sam, they didn't bury Donna, they buried another woman." Cas began as he walked into the door.

"Well, do you know who they buried?" Sam asked, and Cas was gone for a split second and then he was back, _with the decomposing body in his arms_.

"CAS, GOD DAMN IT!" Dean yelled at him. He quickly pushed Cas into the empty hallway on the other side of the room, leaving Sam to deal with the even more shocked men.

"Uh... I'll be right back." Sam said hesitantly, "Don't move." _Not that you can_. Sam thought.

When Sam walked into the hallway towards Dean and Cas he found the decomposing body on the floor and Dean was scolding Cas.

"Cas, you can't just grab a decomposing body from a grave and zip zap around where normal people are! Now we have an even bigger problem to deal with! You have to realize that not everybody knows what an angel is, just..." Dean began to calm his tone as he looked at the ground. and he put his hand on Cas' shoulder and looked him in the eye and said, "Cas, just, promise me you won't do that. You do not have the time to be making mistakes like that with Heaven on your ass and all."

"Alright, Dean."

"Now before we go back in there, can you tell me who that is?" Dean asked gesturing to the body below them. He crinkled his nose, the stench of decomposing flesh was beginning to fill the hallway.

"Yes, her name is Johanna Harold. She died in a car accident, and was buried at this cemetery." Dean looked at Cas then he turned his head towards Sam who was standing in the entrance way into the hallway.

"Johanna Harold." Sam and Dean said in unison.

"Cas, first, put Johanna back into Donna's grave, then go **_check_** Johanna's grave and see if Donna is in there. If she is, come back and tell us without bringing her body. You got that?" Cas just nodded and then he was gone. He came back a moment later and said "It's her. Donna is in Johanna's grave."

"That's all the clarification we needed." Dean looked at Sam. "Alright, go and change those guys' memories, or something, so they don't think that you are an angel-"

"But Dean, I am an angel."

"Yea, but Cas, we don't want them to know that. Just, go do your thing, so we can burn the body and get out of this damn town."

Sam and Dean walked out the door and towards the Impala. They got into the trunk and grabbed shovels, salt and some gasoline.

"Let's go burn this bitch." Dean said shutting the trunk with a thud, and walking towards the cemetery.

"Umm... Dean?"

"What Sammy? I'm in the zone, what is it?"

"Where exactly is Johanna's grave?" Dean stopped in his tracks.

"Damn it." Dean sighed," I'll be right back." Dean ran off towards the office area leaving Sam with all of the supplies. Sam just sat there and laughed at Dean's exasperation.

"Cas! Where is Johanna's grave at?" Dean called at Cas as he walked into the house.

Cas turned towards Dean and just walked towards him, his arms open. When he was finally close enough he wrapped his arms around Dean and hugged him.

"I missed you Dean." Dean was slightly startled by Cas' sudden increase in affection, but gave into the hug from Cas slightly.

"I missed you too, Cas. But I need to know where Johanna is." He spoke into Cas' ear. Dean hadn't ever realized before how nice it felt to be so close to Cas, but he missed it.

"I'll just walk you and Sam over to the grave, it'll be easier that way." Cas broke up the embrace by letting go of Dean and walking towards the entrance. Dean trotted after Cas, eager to catch up with him.

When they met up with Sam Dean took the other shovel, and Cas offered to take the gasoline and the salt.

"Dean?"

"What Cas?"

"Aren't you going to need this gasoline?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, from my understanding your car has terrible gas mileage, and what if you break down in the middle of the road? Aren't you going to need a spare can?" Sam broke out laughing, but Cas' face was entirely serious.

"Shut up Sammy, Cas I've got more in the car." Dean muttered the last part under his breath.

* * *

The job was getting easier and easier as time went by, digging up 6 feet of dirt seemed to take less and less time. And it wasn't long before they set fire to Donna Park's bones.

"Another one bites the dust." Dean stated as they watched the soulless body beneath their feet burn.

"Really, Dean? I mean, really?" Sam gave Dean a bitch face.

"What?" Dean laughed.

Sam just continued to look at Dean, as if he had no words. It wasn't that Sam had felt that Dean had made an inappropriate reference or anything, he just felt annoyed. Although after a minute Sam began to laugh too, Cas stood there, watching them laugh together, he was confused, he didn't understand the reference, he never understood the reference.

Cas began to laugh uncomfortably along with the other two, trying to fit in. But it just sounded like some sort of forced gag. And his faced looked as if he had been smacked in the face with a shovel. He was trying to imitate a smile of some sort while he was laughing, but... it really didn't look like a smile.

"Oh my god! Cas, are you alright?" Dean's expression changed from merriment to concerned in an instant.

"Dean, I am perfectly fine."

"Are you sure? It looked like somebody was trying to choke you for a minute there."

"Dean, I am fine." Dean still looked slightly worried about Cas.

Sam couldn't help but smile, he knew that Cas was trying to laugh along with them, and then seeing Dean getting flustered over Cas' attempt at laughing was rather entertaining.

"Let's cover Donna up and get back to the motel. We need to find another case and get back on the road, or at least get some money, we're running a bit low, and the Impala isn't exactly helping that." Sam said.

"Sam, you and I have had this conversation before. Don't talk my car." Dean responded.


End file.
